


High Noon in Konoha

by NeuroticSpacePrincess



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Western, Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Cowboys, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, i was high on pain meds watching naruto and old westerns for a week and this is the result, kakashi has a lot of emotional baggage, konoha is a fucking mess, naruto and sakura are platonic best friends forever, team 7 is a dysfunctional family, theres just a lot going on here but its fine, this fic is known from jumping from one extreme emotion to the next and im sorry, this fic's title should be they always say yeehaw but never ask hawyee, yeehaw adventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroticSpacePrincess/pseuds/NeuroticSpacePrincess
Summary: Haunted by grief from past failures, experienced Marshall Kakashi Hatake returns to his hometown of Konoha. He reluctantly trains a ragtag group of Konoha's best (and worst) to defend themselves and the town as the threat of the Akatsuki Gang looms in the shadows. When those in power ignore his warnings of an eminent attack, Marshall Kakashi is forced to take matters into his own hands, while the very people he trained to defend the town split into various different directions. As the real power behind the Akatsuki emerges, Kakashi and his allies must do everything in their power to save Konoha from being razed to the ground by outlaws.Team 7-centric, told mostly from the POV of Kakashi and Sakura. Multi-chapter fic.





	1. Prelude - Short Change Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I threw the plot of Naruto and the plot High Noon (1952) into a blender and watched what happened. I blame the pain medication I was on while starting this plotbunny for this conglomeration of Naruto and cowboys. I also blame the pain meds for the breakneck speed at which this fic switches from serious/dark/angst to comfort/humor.

**Prelude: Short Change Hero**

   Marshall Kakashi sat at a rounded wooden table. His eyes lazily traced over the intricate designs carved into the tabletop, one hand tapping a small spoon against his teacup in distracted impatience. Ten minutes had already gone by with no sign of the man who brought him here. Kakashi’s untouched tea was getting cold.

   Another ten minutes went by before the man in question walked through the door of the stuffy office. The man’s face held deep wrinkles and a solemn look on his bronzed face. Kakashi pushed himself out of his seat at his entrance but was quickly waved back down. With the help of a cane, the man sat across from the Marshall.

   “Howdy, Hiruzen.”

   “Kakashi,” the Mayor said warmly, “welcome home. I trust your travels served you well?”

   The Marshall nodded. “Well enough. There’s no place like home,” he said with barely masked sarcasm. Hiruzen considered the Marshall’s words for a moment, his hands still clutched to the top of his cane.

   “It is good that you came home,” Hiruzen said finally. “We seem to be in great need of you, given your understanding of local troubles.”

   “I haven’t conflated myself with false importance,” Kakashi explained with a composed tone.

   “No,” Hiruzen agreed, “I suppose that’s quite right. I’m glad to see Konoha still has men worthy of and willing to protect her.”

   “I think you’ll find the people of Konoha a different breed o’ horse altogether than some of the other places in this country.”

   “Would I?” Hiruzen asked amusedly. “I’m glad to hear it, indeed.”

   “You’ve read my report,” Kakashi quickly grew tired of small talk. He didn’t want to look at the mahogany walls of the Mayor’s office much longer. “What do you make of it? Will you accept my request?”

   It was a useless question, really. Kakashi had the Land of Fire Marshall badge pinned to his loose leather vest. No Mayor could overrule him if he decided to get his way by force. Still, it was nice to compromise. Too few people were open to it, even if it was a façade. Besides, the whole thing would go much smoother if he had the support of the local government.

   “It was a thoughtful summary of things learned and things yet to come,” Hiruzen said, “even Shikaku found it to be sensible and in the town’s best interest.” Something he didn’t know he had clenched loosened in Kakashi’s chest. He gave the old man a nod. If Kakashi was going to take the boy somewhere and teach him up, they needed to discuss logistics.

   “I was hoping, however, as an old man often does, if you would grant a few concessions to your plan.” Kakashi stiffened at the request. Of course, it couldn’t—wouldn’t—be too easy.

   “Such as?” Kakashi drawled, stirring his tea idly to hide his annoyance.

   “Keep him here, in town, with his fellow peers,” Hiruzen started, “He will grow stronger surrounded by others.” It was a ridiculous request, as evidenced by the look on the Marshall’s face. He stopped stirring. Hiruzen chuckled and shook his head.

   “Shikaku had the same reaction,” the man told the Marshall, “as well as Asuma. I believe both of them think I have every intention of making their job harder than it needs to be, especially my son.” Kakashi waited in silence—he knew the request was far from over.

   “Perhaps they’re right. But perhaps you’ll indulge an old man’s wish, Kakashi.”

   The Marshall really didn’t like where this was going. As much as he respected the man, Kakashi should have guessed Hiruzen always had a hidden agenda.

   “I’m assumin’ you have somethin’ else in mind as well?” Kakashi asked. Hiruzen smiled slightly at the Marshall’s tedious tone.

   “There are other kids I had in mind for you to teach, kids that are just as troubled in their own ways. It is my hope that you’ll help them like you would the Uchiha. The boy needs to learn to trust others once again.”

   “Last I checked, isn’t that Iruka’s job?”

   Hiruzen’s small smile didn’t falter. “The kids I have in mind would benefit especially from a Marshall’s instruction. Though he is housing one of them, bless their hearts.”

   That caught Kakashi’s interest. “Minato’s boy?” That old shit, Kakashi thought, he knew exactly what he was doing.

   “He’s quite the troublemaker. Always searching for attention, seeking it in the wrong ways. It’s hard to blame him. The townspeople take one look at his face and are reminded of the recent horrors.”

   “So, it’s true,” Kakashi said incredulously, “he was marked before she died.”

   “Oh, yes,” Hiruzen said as if it was old news Kakashi should already know. As if it shouldn’t be such a shock. “I tended to the boy’s wounds myself.”

   “I don’t see how this pertains to Sasuke Uchiha.” It was a fair statement.

   “If the Akatsuki Gang truly does arrive in Konoha, they’ll be particularly interested in Naruto. He’ll need just as much protection. No doubt they’ll try to use him for a number of nefarious purposes. The Akatsuki always did have a strong affiliation with the Jinchuriki.”

   Kakashi cursed. This situation was quickly becoming even more troublesome than he was prepared to handle. He took another quick look around the fancy, airless room. A tiny part of him, the part that housed all of his bitterness and hatred, told Kakashi to grab Gai and let it all perish.

   “There is also the matter of the girl,” Hiruzen told him, adjusting the grip on his cane. Kakashi had half a mind to walk out, but he settled for a disapproving look instead.

   “I’m not interested in runnin’ a damn nursery. I’ll share the burden of Minato’s kin, but I’m afraid beyond that I’ll have my hands full.”

   Hiruzen laughed. “I have no doubts about that.” Kakashi didn’t think it was very funny.

   “All the same, I’m serious about my request to include a third member of your team.” A team? For fuck’s sake. They both must be losing their minds. A fever dream, wrought by dehydration of the fiercest kind, surely. That wasn’t the aim of his mission at all.

   “She’s mediocre, but with the potential to be remarkable. She has the makings of a fighter, though her temperament is a bit...softened, compared to the others.”

   “Then what’s the point?” Kakashi asked, his patience wearing dangerously thin. No tragic backstory seemed forthcoming from Hiruzen. He could hardly see a single reason at all to get an innocent little girl involved in this mess. Kakashi blinked and memories of Rin danced around in his mind. _No_.

   “’As iron sharpens iron, so one man sharpens another,’” Hiruzen quoted in contemplation. Kakashi’s eyes lowered. “As already stated, you’ve got your hands full of iron. All you have need for now is the humanity. She’ll make an excellent sharpening rod.”

   “I’m not sure I understand.”

   “You will, in time,” Hiruzen assured the Marshall. “It’s very much like Rin did for you and Obito.” 

   Kakashi pushed himself out of the seat, hand instinctively resting on his empty holster. His guns had been checked at the door. The Mayor eyed the angry man towering before him curiously. “That is exactly why I won’t get an innocent girl involved.”

   Each word was seething with so much venom, so much anger, that Kakashi felt he had made his point. Stood his ground. No, absolutely not. Not under any circumstances. The boys were a big enough responsibility.

   “Come now, Kakashi. I’m old.” Kakashi wished Hiruzen would cut the pitiful-old-man act. It was a load of horse shit—he was just as dangerous as ever.

   “Have you lost your fuckin’ mind?” Kakashi asked him, forgoing any respectability.

   “Quite possibly,” the old man laughed. “Though I stand by my request. She’ll make a fine addition to your team.”

   “Quit callin’ it a team, it ain’t a team,” Kakashi snapped. “These kids, along with this entire ungrateful town, is just somethin’ I have to protect.” Hiruzen considered the Marshall’s words, watching the pain radiate around the man like a thick cloud of smoke. He wondered if the man could even see it surrounding him, obscuring his perception. The Mayor declined to point out that the Marshall’s description was exactly what a team was meant to be. A group of people forged out of a need for survival.

   “It’s all or nothing, I’m afraid, if you want the town’s support. They may hate you for it, for ruining a perfectly fine lady, but Sakura is what will get them to trust you.”

   “I don’t need the townsfolk to trust me, I have a job to carry out.”

   “A job that will be made much more difficult should you go around with just a Jinchuriki boy and a Uchiha. Both of them bare too many stains to be seen as something worth rallying behind. Sakura is the tie to the common people that you’ll need if the town is to believe you’re truly there to protect them. Plus, she’s quite smart.”

   “If she were smart enough, she’d stay outta all o’ this.”

   “Well, I suppose that will be her decision to make, much like it will be for the two boys. Though I’m sure you’ll find all three very eager. Each feel they have something to prove.”

   Kakashi took a final, severe stare at the Mayor before he took his leave, the stomp from his boots marking his displeasure. He immediately felt like a child, like Obito after being scolded— _No_ , focus. He gathered his hat and guns with experienced ease and stormed out into the street. His angry, determined footsteps didn’t stop until they reached the graveyard near the edge of town. He ignored the abandoned Uchiha Ranch that creaked eerily nearby.


	2. Heart of Gold

** Chapter 1: Heart of Gold **

   Sakura had just turned 8 years old when a bonafide Land of Fire Marshall came into town. She’s in school with the rest of Konoha’s children when he first arrives, but she and her best friend, Ino, catch of a glimpse of him entering the Senju Hostel & Tavern as they walk home. His face is concealed by the presence of a well-worn red bandana tied over his face that leave only his dark eyes uncovered. Pieces of gray hair peaked out from under his brown, leather cowboy hat. He wore a matching leather vest over a starched shirt with a golden Land of Fire badge pinned on his right breast. Sakura swore he could have appeared straight out of one of the books she commonly read from her father’s shop.

   For the next few days, the Marshall’s presence was the talk of the town. A few older boys in Sakura’s class tried to provoke the Marshall into showing off the fighting, gunslinging skills Marshalls are known for, but they only get a blackened eye for their trouble. Rumors abounded about the reason for Marshall Kakashi’s covered face.

   “I heard that his face got eaten by vultures during a fight with bandits, and he keeps it covered so people won’t get scared when they see his rotting face!” one boy had said during their lunchtime.

   “That don’t make a lick of sense!” another boy exclaimed.

   While the two boys argued (much to the excitement and goading of the rest of the children), Sakura turned her attention to the boy sitting silently in the dust with his lunch pail. He sneered at the boys, but even that couldn’t distort his features into something ugly. Sakura sat dumbstruck as she observed the silent boy. Dark eyes and even darker hair contrasted against his tanned skin and light-colored outfit. His sun-paled blue shirt was wrinkled, but his denim looked well broken-in and sturdy. She couldn’t see his scuffed leather shoes as he sat down, but she knew them well enough to picture them in her memory.  

   She ached to talk to him—all she knew right now was his name, Sasuke Uchiha, and two indisputable facts. The first fact was that he was the most beautiful boy Sakura had ever seen, and the second was that he was also the most restrained. His family ran the bank near the center of town, but her father said that the Uchiha didn’t run much of anything anymore. When she asked what he meant, her mother had said that was enough talk. Sakura was too scared to ask again, lest she raise her mother’s ire. Ino seemed just as clueless as the rest of the children about the Uchiha family’s lack of appearance around town.

   Sasuke turned to look at Sakura with an annoyed expression, indicating that she had been caught staring again. A blush creeped along Sakura’s cheeks as she quickly looked away. The boy kept his sneer as he finished his measly sandwich. Sakura didn’t like to judge, but it looked to be a pitiful meal. She wondered if it would be impolite to offer him her pear but decided to risk it anyway. Mama said she was always making bad decisions like that.

   “Here you go!” Sakura said awkwardly, thrusting her hand with a ripe pink pear into the boy’s face. She couldn’t even look at him without squinting and turning her head away—it was like looking into the sun. Sasuke turned away from the embarrassed girl with a distasteful frown.

   “Go away.”

   Sakura felt the air deflate from her lungs. She followed his command with a humiliated squeak, running away with tears in her eyes until she reached her trusted friend inside the one room schoolhouse. She didn’t offer him food again.

\--

   Eventually, the allure of having a Marshall faded away as he integrated himself into Konoha’s daily life. Life was rough on the frontier town, especially for the past decade, as the townspeople tried their best to recover from the Jinchuriki War (and none of the adults liked talking about _that_ ). Rumors still ran rampant about Kakashi’s mysterious face, but only between the school children. When Sakura asked her parents about the Marshall, they barely seemed interested in the discussion.

   “I’m sure whatever Kakashi—or should I say, _Marshall_ Kakashi—is doing in town again is for the benefit o’ the rest of us,” Sakura’s mother said while scrubbing dishes after dinner.

   “Ain’t it strange to be calling him that? _Marshall_ Kakashi. Well, suppose some people just gotta make a name for themselves,” Sakura’s father said casually while he balanced their books at the cleared table. Her parents owned the general goods store in town, and her father was _always_ balancing books.

   “What do you mean, Papa? Do you know Marshall Kakashi?” Sakura asked. Her parents shared a look. Her father laughed.

   “I reckon the whole town knows Marshall Kakashi, just about,” her father said. “He grew up here, just on the other side of town. His father was also a Marshall, come to think of it. Must be trying to follow in his footsteps.”

   “Here, in Konoha? No way!” Sakura exclaimed. The thought of someone becoming a Marshall from her town made her giddy with excitement. “I can’t even imagine all the amazing things he must do!”

   “You don’t have to be a Marshall to do ‘amazing things,’ there is plenty to do as is.” Her mother scolded. “Besides, being a lady is much better than being a Marshall. Too much violence. Be thankful you never have to see that side of it.”

   “Oh, come now, Mebuki. Sakura’s just excited. All the children are, it’s all they talk about. Beats other topics they could be discussin’, I suppose.” Sakura gave her father a smile. He reached over to pat her head and wink, ruffling the light pink hair on Sakura’s head.

\--

   In the following days, Sakura tried to take her mother’s words to heart. Kids at school already picked on her for being too boyish, or having an ugly, large forehead. Sakura didn’t want to fan the flames of those who picked on her by being interested in something so masculine like being a Marshall. She especially didn’t want Sasuke to think of her badly. But the truth, Sakura knew, was that something about the life of a Marshall captivated her in a way so few things did. To live a life so unorthodox entranced the pink-haired girl who desperately wanted a break from her monotonous existence.

   It wasn’t that Sakura didn’t like being a lady. She loved sewing with her mother and picking flowers with Ino. When her mother let her buy a new ribbon for her hair or finished a new dress for her to wear, Sakura was over the moon with excitement. The issue was that Sakura wanted to be a lady and _more_. She wanted to go on adventures like the characters in Papa’s books, explore new places, meet interesting people. It was the great tragedy of Sakura’s life that these desires were classified as something off-limits to people non-masculine. She didn’t want to live the stationary life expected of her as a woman, at least not until after she had had her fill of the world. Boys shouldn’t get to have all of the fun.

   So, she observed the exciting life Marshall Kakashi from afar, adopting a fixation much like she did with Sasuke. It seemed once her mind latched onto something, she could never quite let it go until her curiosity was satisfied or some closure was gained. Her heart certainly didn’t flutter the same way it did when she caught Sasuke’s eye, but she admired the Marshall all the same for the authority, respect, and mystery he commanded. The Marshall was a person who had more life experience than anyone else she knew, and she would give anything for even a pinch of his skill. Maybe then she would earn the respect of Sasuke and the rest of her classmates.

   She ran extra errands for her parents’ shop around town, hoping to spot either the Marshall or Sasuke. She would even run a few errands for Ino’s family whenever they needed extra hands to make deliveries. One day, four months after the Marshall’s arrival, a silly blond-haired boy by the name of Naruto proclaimed to the class that he had seen Marshall Kakashi practice his shooting at a ridge just past the river this past Sunday. He was quickly shot down by the other students for being preposterous. After all, what could a freak like him know about a Marshall? However, their lunchbreak had only just started, so there was plenty of time for Naruto to convince them of what he had seen.

   “Marshall’s don’t need to practice their shootin’, they’re just that good!” Ino had exclaimed confidently.

   “That’s stupid! Everybody needs to practice. How else can you get good at somethin’?” Naruto questioned the fellow blonde. Excitement was building in both of their voices.

   “Well, why don’t you practice being normal for once? Maybe one day you’ll be good at that, you big-mouthed lunk!”

   “Hey! Who are you callin’ a lunk?!”

   “I _believe_ I was talking to you! If you had the faintest idea of how to speak to a lady—”

   Sakura’s interest in the argument unfolding before her quickly waned. Her mind was stuck contemplating whether Naruto’s word could be trusted. There was definitely one way of finding out; could she be brave enough to seek it out for herself? Sakura looked down at her hands and tried picturing herself holding a gun like a gunslinger. She had only ever seen the weapons on the holsters of the men in town. What would it be like to behold such a thing up close?

   As her mind drifted through the possibilities, she noticed that she wasn’t the only silent observer to Ino and Naruto’s argument. Sasuke lingered near the doorway of the schoolhouse, his face fixed in an expression of determination and contemplation. Sakura gingerly took a step toward Sasuke. Other kids were starting to get involved in Ino and Naruto’s argument, and a cursory glance in their direction told Sakura that Ino was (predictably) winning. By the time she swung her head back to the doorway, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. A frown formed on Sakura’s lips.

   Next Sunday, Sakura wrung her hands impatiently as she listened to the pastor’s weekly sermon. The simple, white-wooded chapel was blistering hot in the middle of July, made all the more insufferable by the aggregation of body heat. Ladies fanned themselves as they listened to the pastor’s testimony while men used handkerchiefs to wipe the sweat beading on their brow. It was hard to concentrate.

   Sakura wasn’t much interested in religion; it was okay, she supposed, but most of it was too severe for her liking. All strict rules and threats of damnation—who wants to surround themselves with that? She supposed that’s why the Marshall never came, nor Sasuke, or a lot of other people in town for that matter, but Mama said they all needed it. With a quick turn of her head, she saw Naruto fidgeting irritably in the back pews next to an exasperated man she identified as her school teacher, Mr. Umino. The two were almost always together, a fact that baffled Sakura, since Naruto was undoubtedly one of the worst-behaved students in their class. She wondered briefly where his parents were. She had never seen them around. Perhaps she should ask her parents, or even the troublemaker himself next time he tried a prank at the girls’ expense.

   “Eyes forward,” her mother whispered discreetly, turning Sakura’s head to face the pastor. Sakura swallowed hard and whispered a faint apology. Her mother pursed her lips.

   Sakura practically flew off the pew once church ended. She begged her parents to let her spend the afternoon playing with friends by the river and they relented, as long as she arrived home in time for supper. Sakura sent them a toothy smile and dashed towards her desired destination at the edge of town. It was only a half-lie she had told her parents, though she felt a little bad it was right after listening to a pastor preach about virtue for an hour. In truth, Sakura hoped with everything in her that she would be alone in her expedition. She looked out for anybody she may need to hide from and any mud puddles while wearing her Sunday best.

   She frowned and wiped the sweat forming off of her forehead as she observed the clear water. There was no way around it—she would have to remove her shoes and stockings if she wanted to cross. Sakura carefully extracted her shiny black shoes from her feet and set them aside, then warily peeled the stockings off of her legs, being vigilant of any noises that may sound like a person approaching. Most people in town fellowshipped after Sunday service regardless of their attendance to the service itself. It was a great way to gather and give information to most of the town’s population rapidly, only second to Mayor Hiruzen calling a Town Assembly. Her only hope was that the Marshall didn’t decide today to start expanding himself socially.

   The refreshing, cool water soothed Sakura’s legs as she crossed the river slowly. She held her white, cotton dress up just past her knees along with her shoes and stockings in one hand. Thankfully, the river was neither turbulent or wide, though the current did move fast. Just as she had finished crossing, a rambunctious boy appeared into view. Her eyes widened.

   “Howdy!” Naruto shouted, spotting Sakura on the other side. His smile was wide, and his wave involved his entire arm. She sighed against a large rock, resigning herself to her fate. There was nowhere to hide quickly. The blond yanked his leather shoes off and chucked them over the water. They landed with a dull _thud_ near her. Naruto ran into the river, caring not for his socks or trousers. Sakura frowned. Such impropriety. He reached the pink-haired girl before she could even formulate a reason for her presence.

   “What are you doin’ out here?” Naruto asked casually. “It’s Sakura, right?”

   “Yes, it is,” Sakura said daintily, sticking her nose in the air. “A lady’s business is private. Don’t you know it’s impolite to ask such a question?” He looked at his classmate, turned his head towards the river, and then to his classmate again in quick succession.

   “Alright, sorry, I didn’t mean no offense,” Naruto grumbled, rubbing a hand on the back of his head. The movement caused his unruly blond hair to become more unkempt. Sakura held her haughty countenance. A moment of awkward silence passed between them.

   “Well, do you want to spy on Marshall Kakashi with me?” he asked, unsure of what to say next. Sakura’s face lit up.

   “Is he truly out here?”

   “Should be,” Naruto shrugged. “He usually comes out here on Sunday afternoons. Come on, I’ll show you!” Naruto grabbed her free hand and pulled her confidently towards the ridge. She allowed herself to be pulled, a wondrous expression on her face. She had never been this far out. She knew their town rested at the edge of a great canyon, but she had never seen the valley that the ridge overlooked for herself. Their path was populated with boulders and the usual prickly plants that dotted all of Konoha’s landscape, most tall enough to reach the children’s chest.

   “What do you reckon he does out here?” Sakura asked, keeping her voice low in case the Marshall was spotted. Naruto shrugged again.

   “He mostly just shoots bottles off a post. I don’t know really know why.”

   “Well, it must be to practice, like you’ve said before, right? Surely he can’t do it for fun.” Naruto stopped his walk abruptly, causing Sakura to stumble to a halt as well. He looked up at her with a weird expression in his blue eyes.

   “You believed me?”

   It was Sakura’s turn to shrug. “I’m here, ain’t I?”

   She didn’t have the heart to reveal that she had really come to see for herself instead of relying on his word alone. It would be impolite. Naruto smiled brightly and took off with Sakura’s hand again as she struggled to keep up.

   They stopped once the Marshall came into view at the cleared space the ridge provided, and Sakura had to stop herself from marveling at the beauty of the canyon. The valley below was so wide she could barely even see the other side. The pair dropped each other’s hand to crawl behind a large rock. Naruto’s clumsy movements kept catching the hem of Sakura’s dress, causing her to whisper cries of annoyance every couple of seconds. He apologized each time, but Sakura shushed him, not wanting to blow their cover.

   Once settled, Sakura placed her stockings and shoes to the side of her and watched Naruto peek his head out to get a glimpse of what was happening.

   “He ain’t doing nothin’,” Naruto whispered to Sakura. She gave him a confused look, but Naruto was already peeking over the rock again.

   “He’s just sittin’ on the ground readin’ a book,” Naruto reported. Sakura plucked up the courage to see for herself, peering carefully over the rock with her newfound partner in crime. Naruto had spoken truly.

   Kakashi was sitting with his legs folded, one hand placed gently on his bent knee, the other supporting a thick, tattered book. Sakura could just barely make out his eyes under the shade of his leather hat. His red bandana masked the rest of his face, as usual, but he seemed relaxed. The two children looked at each other in confusion. The children hung onto his every movement despite the lack of change.

   Several minutes passed as the Marshall sat still in position, exhaling through his nose every now and again in light amusement. This was hardly the show Naruto promised. A noise made nearby piqued the curiosity of the children, but neither Sakura nor Naruto could make out what it was. Everything not in the clearing was obscured by rock formations. Perhaps it was their imagination?

   The Marshall paid no notice to the noise. Even more time passed before he snapped his book shut abruptly. Sakura and Naruto quickly ducked for cover. They listened with wide-eyed interest as Kakashi rummaged in his knapsack, and their excitement grew when they heard the clanking of bottles being set up on the wooden post near the cliff’s edge. Naruto giggled from excitement and Sakura covered his mouth with her hand in annoyance.

 

_BANG!_

   Sakura jumped at the sudden shot ringing through the area, falling back on her elbows to keep her dress from getting any dustier. She reckoned there would be Hell to pay later with her mother over the state of her clothes. Naruto giggled again, this time at Sakura’s reaction, and Sakura kicked a leg out in retaliation. Her foot connected with his thigh and sent him pushed back onto his elbows as well, nearly out of the cover of the rock. Both scrambled to their knees as the second shot fired off, staying low but unable to stop themselves from peering over the top of their cover. Sakura’s mouth opened in awe.

   The Marshall shot each bottle square on with his silver revolver, changing his position for every shot. A holster holding a revolver as black as tar stayed put by his left side, only revealing itself when Kakashi’s loose vest lifted from his movements. He twisted his body around in different directions until all the bottles he had set up were shattered. Both of their young frames trembled in excitement, paying no attention to the ringing in their ears. The last bottle his bullets broke flew up into the air, and with a quick twist of his torso, Kakashi shot the bottle again, sending the pieces flying off the edge of the cliff.

   It was singlehandedly the most impressive, awe-inspiring thing Sakura had seen in her young life. The boy next to her felt similarly. The pair ducked down when Kakashi moved towards his knapsack once again, hoping he would set up even more bottles. They waited impatiently as the Marshall moved at a painstakingly slow pace.

   “Hurry up,” Naruto grumbled after a few moments of anticipation. Sakura jerked a finger to her lips (though she agreed with his sentiment, couldn’t he hurry up?). The Marshall let out a bored sigh as he slowly reloaded his revolver. Once finished, he took another long sigh and holstered his gun, placing his hands on his hips.

   “Y’all come on out, now,” Kakashi announced in a lethargic tone. Sakura and Naruto shared a look of fear. Caught red-handed! Sakura’s right eye twitched.

   “ _Now_ ,” Kakashi drawled with an edge of annoyance in his lazy voice. The pair sheepishly arose from behind the rock. Sakura hung her head in shame while Naruto plastered an awkward smile on his face.

   “Uh, fancy meeting you out here, Marshall,” Naruto said nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Sakura lifted her head slightly to send Naruto a glare. Kakashi ignored the boy’s words.

   “You, as well, Sasuke,” Kakashi said. His patience was running thin. Sakura lifted her head, her mouth opened wide in shock as Sasuke revealed himself slowly behind another rock a few feet away.

   “Hey! What’s he doin’ here?” Naruto shouted angrily. Sasuke shot him a harsh glare. Naruto returned the look. Sakura recalled memories of many a schoolyard brawl between the two boys.

   “I assume he’s spying on a Land of Fire Marshall the same as you are, which is a _crime_ ,” Marshall Kakashi scolded them. Sakura’s head hung lower. She had never been in so much trouble before. Sasuke looked away from the Marshall while Naruto glared head-on at the gray-haired man. The Marshall made his way over to Sakura and leaned over to get eye-level with the young girl. He kept his hands on his hips.

   “Not very ladylike to spy on a lawman, hm? I would’ve thought your parents taught you better manners than that,” Kakashi teased. Sakura turned as white as a sheet.

   “I’m sorry, sir,” Sakura muttered miserably. The Marshall studied her expression for a few seconds before walking over to Naruto.

   “Now, what would Iruka say if he saw you out here?” Kakashi asked the blond. Naruto’s glare deepened.

   “He would tell me not to bother with such an arrogant lunk!” Naruto yelled.

   Kakashi frowned under his bandana. A lunk? What kind of childish insult is that? He would have to ask Gai later. He feared he would have to break the news to his partner that he was, in fact, losing his connection with youth. Kakashi mused over such an unfortunate scenario as he casually strolled over to the dark-haired boy, outwardly ignoring Naruto’s comment. He could see Sakura’s appalled expression out of the corner of his eye.

   The troubled boy met his gaze as Kakashi towered over him. Kakashi didn’t bother leaning down to the kid’s level. _Wow_ , Kakashi thought. _Almost a spittin’ image of his brother_ , though he could definitely see the boy’s mother in his features. Perhaps the biggest difference was that Sasuke didn’t look nearly as tired as Itachi always did, but the kid had plenty of hatred in his eyes to make up for it. _Yeah, that’s about what he’d expect._

   “Your skills still have a long way to go, kid, if you think that was stealthy.” Kakashi didn’t bother to notice the glare Sasuke sent his way. Instead he moved to the middle of the semi-circle the children had made, right in front of where a simmering Naruto was standing with his fists clenched. Kakashi noted disdainfully that Iruka was right; the boy clearly had trouble keeping his emotions in check. He took a glance at Sakura and Sasuke, both simmering in barely contained emotions of their own. One looked on the verge of crying and the other on the verge of murder. _Alright_ , Kakashi noted with a roll of his eyes, _maybe all three o’ them had the same issue_.

   “It took the three of y’all four months to gather up the courage to approach me, and you didn’t even have a coordinated plan of action,” Kakashi sighed, creasing his bandana as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Honestly, what did y’all even have in mind?”

   “Wouldn’t _you_ like ta’ know!” Naruto yelled. Kakashi frowned.

   “I’m sorry, I haven’t been able to understand a single word that you’ve spoken. Can somebody translate, or perhaps verify that this boy does indeed attend school?”

   Naruto opened his mouth to retaliate but found himself shocked and speechless at the insult. Kakashi took his stunned silence to walk over and knock two knuckles against the blond’s head.

   “Can you even read?” He gave the boy an unconvinced look at the boy’s insistence that _yes, he can read, and he was goin’ to regret_ —

   “Anyone?” Kakashi asked, looking around the clearing in search of a translator.

   “He said you’re going to regret talking to him like that,” an even tone rang out. The Marshall turned to look at Sasuke.

   “Is that right?” Kakashi asked, keeping up the ruse. He leaned down to Naruto’s level again, letting a fake smile crinkle his eyes. “Why didn’t you say so?”

   Naruto lunged at the Marshall with a frustrated cry. In the same quick movement, Kakashi twisted the boy around and pushed him to the ground on his stomach with a shove. Sakura’s eyes were as wide as saucers as she exchanged a glance with Sasuke. Kakashi decided to sit down on top of Naruto, who was flailing and kicking like a fish out of water, to drive the point he was making home.

   “You three are the most useless children I’ve ever met. At least pick a side instead of just standin’ there.” The two kids left standing exchanged another look.

   “I’m goin’ ta’ kick your ass!” Naruto screamed underneath the Marshall, sputtering from the dirt gathering in his mouth.

   “Doubtful,” Kakashi replied. He adjusted slightly, making sure he didn’t crush the boy underneath him.

   “Naruto, quit screaming!” Sakura shouted. “You’re going to hyperventilate!”

   Kakashi raised a finger and pointed it at the girl in front of him.

   “Ah, good point. That’s smart advice. You see? If you know you can’t contribute one way to a situation, try to contribute in another way that plays to your strengths. Great start,” Kakashi explained to the children in a patronizing tone. “Sasuke? Anything of use to add, or will you be the most useless one of all?”

   “I don’t see how I’m the most useless person out here when you’re sitting on top of Naruto,” Sasuke said, annoyed.

   “Naruto is your friend—”

_“Pfft—”_

   okay, ignoring _that—_ “who has stupidly decided to pick a fight with a Land of Fire Marshall. Sakura has chosen to contribute to her friend’s attack by providing logistical assistance to the situation.” Sakura blushed at the praise. _Odd_ , Kakashi thought judgmentally.

   Sasuke glared and ran at the Marshall, trying to tackle him off of the blond. Kakashi stood to repel his attack, allowing Naruto time to scramble to his feet and assist Sasuke. Sakura yelped in surprise at the skirmish and backed away, urging the pair to watch their nose as they fell face-first on the ground.  It was a valiant effort, trying to tackle Kakashi to the ground or at the very least knock him unconscious, but ultimately in vain. Kakashi then sat on top of both of the small boys who were struggling under the man’s weight.

   “Sakura, can you fetch me my book near the rest of my belongings?” Kakashi asked, ignoring the angry jerking under him.

   “I—” Sakura froze, looking between the Marshall and his backpack a few feet away. “I—well—no!”

   Kakashi raised an eyebrow in mild surprise.

   “You need to get off of them, you’re hurting Sasuke!” Sakura said, her fists clenched.

   “What?” Naruto gasped for air underneath the Marshall, “I’m here too—”

   “Shut up, Naruto! You’re the reason we’re in this mess! I just want everyone to stop fighting,” Sakura said, sinking down to the ground to cry. _Well, that was short lived bravery_ , Kakashi thought with amusement, _but bravery all the same. It’ll do for now_.

   Sakura clutched her knees to her chest, feeling the small breeze on the underside of her thighs. It was then that she remembered her stockings and shoes were still behind the rock where she hid. Sakura cried harder. Her dress and stockings were all but ruined, she was going to get in trouble with her mother, she committed a _crime_ , and now the boy of her affections was being sat on by a Marshall!

   “De-escalation, always a good tactic when you’re outmaneuvered,” Kakashi said to the group. He lifted himself up from the squirming boys and heard a collective sigh of relief.

   “Now, let’s start with a basic lesson.”

   The Marshall instructed the boys to sit near the still-crying Sakura and allowed them to recollect themselves before continuing with their meeting. Her cries turned into sniffles as she registered Sasuke and Naruto on either side of her, crossing their arms and glaring at the Marshall in anger.

   Kakashi unholstered his right revolver, spun it in his hand, and held it lazily above his head. Emotions aside, he had their full attention now. Sakura’s tear-stained face lit up with wonder; Naruto and Sasuke watched with a wary expression.

   “This,” Kakashi started, “is a gun. A revolver, technically, though we don’t need to get into all’a that right now. What matters is this: this is a deadly weapon, one that can take many lives before all is said and done.” The children hung onto his every word.

   “The first rule about firing a weapon is the _only_ damn one that matters when it comes down to it, so I want to get that outta the way first,” Kakashi lowered his arm and pointed his gun at a broken bottle perched on the old, wooden post. Memories of Obito shooting bottles off the same post flashed through his mind. He could still hear the familiar boyish laugh as Obito—he blinked hard and continued the lesson.

   “You _never_ point your pistol at somethin’ you ain’t afraid of killin’.” He shot the bottle perfectly without looking away from the kids. He didn’t even recognize his own voice. Kakashi shook his head, careful to keep it casual.

   “Now, I’m going to go around now and ask each of y’all to repeat back to me what I just said,” Kakashi explained.

   “Why?” Naruto said defiantly.

   “Beause it’s _important_ , like I just said.” Kakashi said.

   He gestured towards Sakura with his free hand. She answered verbatim. He gave her a quick nod and gestured at Naruto.

   “Don’t point your gun at somethin’ you ain’t ready to kill,” Naruto answered. Good enough. He gave another quick nod. The party turned their attention to Sasuke, who kept his eyes on the revolver still holstered on Kakashi’s side. Of course, he noticed.

   “Never point a gun at something you aren’t prepared to lose.”

   “Good,” Kakashi said, holstering his weapon. “Now, let’s do introductions, shall we?”

   “That’s a little out of order,” Sakura said condescendingly. Their entire conversation was giving her whiplash.

   “Is it? Oh, well, I’m new to this thing.”

   The children introduced themselves one by one, each stating who they are and what their purpose was for stalking a lawman. His first impression of the kids before him did little to inspire confidence. Still, he came back to this town for a reason, and this was the tedious start of that process. Besides, he was fulfilling the duty Hiruzen had asked of him.

   Kakashi frowned as he listened to Sasuke speak about his quest for revenge. He had known Itachi while growing up in Konoha; the news of the Uchiha massacre while he was traveling hit him plenty hard. No one knew what Itachi was thinking in order to do what he did, but whatever it was, Kakashi knew it went much deeper than what people wanted to think. Itachi wasn’t senseless. When Kakashi learned that there was a sole survivor, he knew right away that his suspicions were correct.

   That’s why it was important he did this—and even more important that he came back to his hometown, however reluctantly. Itachi was going to come back, it was just a matter of time. It was better to be as prepared as possible for whatever nefarious plan he and the rest of the Akatsuki Gang concocted. As much as Kakashi hated it, nothing but trouble was headed Konoha’s way. The kid was right for wanting revenge on his older brother, though Kakashi had serious concerns that the hatred required to get revenge would consume Sasuke along the way. He had seen this tale one too many times.

   Sakura and Naruto listened carefully to Sasuke’s every word. He suspected they both knew very little about what happened to the Uchiha clan. The pair listened so intently to him that it reminded of his own youth with Obito and Rin…Kakashi pushed the painful memories out of his mind.

   “Marshall, are you goin’ to tell our parents that we came out here?” Sakura asked nervously. Kakashi sighed. How did he break it to this girl that she was the only one with parents out here? He watched Naruto shift awkwardly. Sasuke stared straight ahead.

   “I’ve spent a lot of time contemplatin’ whether I should turn the three of y’all in for your delinquent behavior…” Kakashi stated in as serious a tone as he could muster, “but I think I’ll leave it up to y’all to own up to your actions. Besides, you three have a decision to make.”

   Marshall Kakashi explained to the group his plan to train the three of them if they consented. When questioned, Kakashi convinced them the reason for their apprenticeship was due to their pathetic show of skills at spying and trying to take him down. However, he was convinced by their teamwork that they had potential. Though harsh, Kakashi figured it was a better reason to give than the truth at the moment. They were, after all, merely kids.

   “Think carefully about this decision. I’m only going to offer this once. If you accept, it will be a lot of hard work. I can’t promise a happy outcome. If you need time, I understand.”

   “I accept!” Sakura and Naruto said nearly in unison the moment Kakashi stopped speaking. Okay, Hiruzen was right. They were eager. He would bet all of his earnings that they didn’t even listen to a word he said after his offer.

   “Sasuke, what about you? Do you need time to make a decision?” Kakashi asked. A pause filled the conversation. Sakura looked at Sasuke cautiously.

   “I accept your offer, Marshall.”

   Sakura squealed in excitement. This was better than she could ever hope for! She would get to spend time with Sasuke and learn from the Marshall, Ino was going to be so jealous!

   Naruto was just as excited. The two conspired together instantly, as if they had been close for years, about all of the things they would now get to do. Sasuke interjected their conversation minimally, usually offering condescension, though Kakashi could see that he was just as pleased from the outcome of the day. It was as if he hadn’t sat on two of them and insulted them all afternoon. Geez, he couldn’t wait to tell Gai he was a natural. It suddenly occurred to the Marshall, as he observed the trio shouting over one another, that he had very little idea of what he was actually doing leading a team of children. Perhaps he shouldn’t have promised to protect the town after all.

 ---

   The trio quickly found themselves bugging the Marshall at every available opportunity. It was exasperating. He finally had to put his foot down a week after their initial meeting on the ridge and set up a few ground rules just so that he could get his usual peace and quiet (it was really getting in the way of his reading). Word had spread quickly that the Marshall had taken in three apprentices in town, but the real scandal was in who he had chosen for his tutelage. Two orphans, one from a local massacre and the other from a recent war, and a _girl_.

   Kakashi understood the apprehension surrounding the boys but couldn’t resist rolling his eyes at the outrage surrounding Sakura. She was _supposed_ to be the good choice. Now everyone looked at him as if he had tainted one of Konoha’s own. The real kicker was that hadn’t even taught them anything scandalous yet. He held a strict no-guns-for-children policy, so if anything, the word around town should be ‘local disorderly children harass man of the law after showing them one lick of attention and a cool gun trick’.

   “Kakashi, quit beatin’ the devil around the stump and train those kids!” Gai told him over dinner one night. “It doesn’t do any good to keep puttin’ it off.”

   Kakashi frowned. “What do you suppose you know about teaching children? They’re rabid. I can get more obedience out of Pakkun.” Gai laughed at his childhood rival. Kakashi continued eating the stew Gai had prepared by slipping a wooden spoon under his red bandana.

   “I just think it’s a real nice chance for you to do some real good around here. Not many kids get proper training from a Marshall. It speaks highly of you for the Mayor to give you so much responsibility. I’m so proud!” Gai smiled so sincerely at him that Kakashi felt as if were staring directly at the sun. He sighed.

   “I don’t even like children,” Kakashi pouted, not ready to admit defeat. In reality, Kakashi already knew what he was going to do. Gai slapped his denim-covered knee and laughed heartily, almost spilling the bowl of stew on the table in front of him. At first, Kakashi refused to dignify Gai’s reaction with a response. However, as Gai’s laughter increased, Kakashi found himself unable to fight the laughter that was bubbling inside of him, too. Soon they were both laughing, and the bowls of stew were left to grow cold on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went ahead and posted the Prelude + Chapter 1 at the same time since why not?
> 
> Song:
> 
> Heart of Gold - Neil Young

**Author's Note:**

> I name every chapter of this fic after a song that inspired/fueled the writing of that particular chapter. Feel free to listen or don't ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Also, I'm looking for a Beta reader so please hit me up if that's something anybody would like to do.
> 
> Song:
> 
> Short Change Hero - The Heavy


End file.
